


The Kame and Nogitsune

by thebatman06



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5167976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebatman06/pseuds/thebatman06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the hamato clan faces a new Enemy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Donnie tucked Shadow in after the exciting day she had.  
His brothers and their girlfriends came to visit the Jones family farm.  
Donnie walked down the stairs and walked into the living room to Casey,Raph,Joi and Leo watching the Rangers Game.  
"She's Doing ok?" Joi asked. "Yeah I was Worried About Her,But She's Strong." Donatello said."Just Like Her Father."  
"How were they able to find Us?"Joi asked. "It Had To Be,Bishop." Casey Said.  
"No it was The Nogitsune."Karai said coming Back from the Kitchen."He Sent those men,your Lucky Leo and I Were Outside."  
"The Nogitsune Did This?" Donatello said."He Hurt my little girl?"  
Casey Stood up and walked over to his love, Donatello Clung to him like his life depended in it.  
michaelangelo Came Out of the kitchen,April Following.  
mikey set the pizza down on the table and went to console his brother.  
"Donnie,I Know Your Angry and Scared."Michaelangelo said."But we all are here for you and Casey."  
"Yoshiro will pay for what he's done,only a Coward sends his minions after a little girl."michaelangelo says angrily.  
"Yoshiro?" Casey asked. "who's Yoshiro?" Donatello Asked.  
**********************************************  
Michaelangelo felt like a Whole new turtle while he was here in the midst of the Battle Nexus,the training he had been doing with Leo was paying off.  
michaelangelo got to see April before his recent battle. the guy he was fighting was intense,he reminded Mikey of Leo.  
he seen the mysterious man again when he went to check on Leo. "you were a good opponent,Kame." He said.  
"i didn't catch your name."Mikey said.  
"Yoshiro," He said bowing.  
"that thing that was glowing around you,i can see it now."Mikey said.  
Yoshiro smiled and then turned to leave.  
"My Name Is Michaelangelo by the way." Mikey said.  
"we will see each other Again,Michaelangelo." Yoshiro said walking out of the room.  
**********************************************************  
"Your Saying the guy you fought during the battle Nexus,is the same guy that just tried to kill our daughter?" Casey asked.  
"what happened?" Donatello asked. "Master Splinter can explain it better then I Can." Michaelangelo said.  
"guess were going back to the city." Raphael said."you two up for it?"  
"Anabeth has Been asking when were coming back."Donatello said.  
"it would be good for Shadow to see where she comes from." Casey said.  
"New York City,here we come."Raph said excited.


	2. Chapter 2

when the Battle Shell parked in the Garage,Donatello got out first holding Shadow's Hand. Casey Followed.  
April,Mikey,and Raph came out of Casey's truck. Leo,Joi,and Karai got out of the truck bed.  
Splinter was waiting for them standing in front of the pod.. Once they got in,Splinter turned to Donatello.  
"My Son, What are your plans?" He asked. " Anabeth wants to see Shadow so were taking her over there." Donatello said.  
"Papa,is this where you use to live?" Shadow asked. "Yes it is,are you ready to see grandma?" Donatello said.  
"Yes Papa." Shadow said hugging Donnie's Neck. Raph walked into the Living room."Where is Mikey?"  
"What Do You Mean,Raphael?" Splinter asked. "Mikey isn't in his room." Raphael said.  
"I Thought he took April Home." Casey said. "No Leonardo did."Donnie said."He Took Karai with him."  
"He Went after him didn't he father?" Donnie asked splinter. "Yes Donatello,he did." Splinter said. "He wants to know if his friend actually came after his niece."  
Leo and Karai walked in. "Father,the Battle shell is gone." Leo Said. "Mikey went to confront his Friend,Yoshiro."Raphael said.  
"Are we gonna go after him?" Karai asked. "Master Splinter said he has to do it on his own." Casey said.  
"where are you two going?" leo said. " Mom Wants to see shadow." Casey said.  
Donatello and shadow start walking to the pod."It's Mikey,Leo." Casey said." I'm sure he'll be fine."  
Casey followed after his boyfriend and made his way to the pod.  
once he made it up to the garage,he got in the truck and turned it on pressing the button on the keys automatically opening the garage door.  
"You really think My brother is gonna be ok?" Donatello said. "There is no doubt in my mind that Mikey will be ok." Casey said Holding donnie's hand.  
**************************************************************************  
Michelangelo walked through the neighborhood passing by humans. He didn't bother putting on a disguise because he was on a mission.  
The Screams of a young woman and a old lady did not bother mikey one bit. he walked up to a house and walked up the steps.  
he knocked on the door and a girl opened it. "how can i help you? She said. The Girl had Brown skin and Black Curly hair down to her back.  
"I'm Looking for yoshiro,Is He here?" Mikey asked. "He's Not here right now." She said."Why Is A Giant turtle asking for my Husband?"  
"We Met during the Battle Nexus,he's a good friend of mine."Michelangelo said. "Something's Happened,i need to speak with him it's important."  
"why don't you come in?" She said moving out of the way. "I didn't get your Name." She Said.  
"The Name's Michelangelo." Mikey said Holding out his hand. "Like the Artist?" She asked shaking his hand.  
"Yeah my Dad found our Names in this old Renaissance book." Mikey said smiling.  
"My Name is Estella,i'm assuming you know what he is then?" She asked.  
"A Nogitsune,Yes I Do." Michelangelo answered. Yoshiro came through the door.  
"Stella,were back." Yoshiro said coming into the Living room. "Michelangelo,what are you doing here?"  
"My Niece was Attacked,awhile back." Michelangelo said."Know anything about that?"  
"Look When I Heard about what Happened,I Was Angry with him." Yoshiro said.  
"What are you talking about?" Mikey asked. "That wasn't me,Mikey." Yoshiro said.  
"Who then?" Mikey asked. "My Father." Yoshiro Said."He is the One that Attacked your Niece."  
******************************************************************************************  
Casey Pulled up to his mother's apartment and Shadow undid her seatbelt.  
"You Ready to see your grandma,Monkey?" Casey asked his daughter.  
"Yes sir,I Am."Shadow replied. Casey got out of the truck and pulled his seat forward so shadow could get out.  
he then walked his daughter up on the steps and then onto his mother's stoop.  
"We should be celebrating our daughter's Birthday at home,not in the city." Donatello said angry.  
"We Needed this babe,i missed my mom."Casey said. "I Know,it's been awhile since shadow's seen her." Donatello said.  
Anabeth opened the door."Hi Everybody." She said. "Look at you,you got so big." She said hugging Shadow.  
"Hi Grandma." The Little girl said hugging her. Shadow walked in and sat on the couch.  
"She seems fine."Anabeth said. "She's Doing better than I Am." Donatello said.  
"Your her Mother,it's your job to worry." Anabeth said. "I Worry about Arnold all the time."  
"Were Lucky Leo and Karai were out there watching her." Casey said.  
"She's Strong Like her father."Donatello said. "how long are you gonna be in the city?" Anabeth said.  
"Were not sure."Casey said."But You remember were the lair is right?"  
"Yes arnold,I Remember now go and be careful." Anabeth said. Donnie kissed shadow on the forehead.  
"Be good,listen to your grandma." He said. "Yes sir." She said hugging him.  
Casey's shell cell rang and he handed it to Donatello. "Yes sir,we'll be there." donnie said."Ok were on our way."  
"what's happening?" Casey asked. "Father has something important to tell us,we have to be at the lair now." Donatello said as they walked out of anabeth's house.  
"Does it have to do with what mikey found out?" Casey asked. "Yes it does,something big." Donatello said.  
"I'll let you drive." Casey said handing donnie the keys. they got in the car and drove back to the lair.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tragedy Strikes, Light in the dark

casey pulled the truck into the garage and pressed the button on his key ring closing the garage door.  
donatello opened the passenger door and got out. casey pressed the button and the pod came up, the doors slide open.  
they walked into the pod and go back down to the lair. as Casey and Donatello walked through the sewers they noticed it was darker then usual.  
"didn't you put lights up?" Casey asked as he Pulled out his cell phone and turned on the flashlight app. "Yes I Did." Donatello said tripping over a piece of rubble.  
"It Looks Like A Explosion went off down here."Casey said. "Are You Calling the Lair?" "Yes But it keeps going to voicemail." Donatello said worried.  
"Raph,Mikey or Leo are not answering their shell cells and Neither is father or April." Donnie said. Donnie Grabbed for Casey's hand and Casey Obliged.  
"Are You Trying to Call them?" Donatello asked. "Yeah,trying Mikey again." Casey said.  
they got to the entrance and had to move some pipes and concrete out of the way. "It Looks Like A Battle went on in here." Donatello said Fighting back tears.  
Donatello looked to where Master Splinter's Room Used to Be and seen a Tail under some rubble. he ran over and pushed the rubble out of the way.  
when he seen Master Splinter's Lifeless Body lying there he cried out. he turned to his boyfriend and cried. "I'm Sorry,Babe." Casey said, wiping his own tears.  
"Who Did this?" Donatello asked not really talking to Casey. "What Happened?" casey began Walking back the way they came bringing donnie along with him.  
when they walked out of the pod,casey's cell phone ranged. it was a number he didn't recognize. "He said hello.  
"Casey?" Mikey asked. "Yeah Mike,It's me."Casey said. "Where's Donnie and Dad?" Michelangelo asked.  
Casey hands Donatello the phone and he takes a quick breath before speaking. "Mikey,dad is gone." Donatello said a tear streaming down his face.  
"Saito kidnapped him?" Michelangelo asked. "No Brother,He's Dead." Donatello said. "What?" Mikey said.  
"I'm Sorry Mikey,Father is Gone." Donatello said crying. Casey took the phone from Donatello.  
"He's Telling the truth,Mikey."Casey said."we Came down to the lair and it's trashed,Saito's men completely destroyed the lair."  
"We Know Casey,We Were There."Mikey said. "We Got Separated from dad we left through the other entrance,we thought he made it out." Mikey said crying.  
"I'm Sorry bro,where are you guys?"Casey asked. "We Had no choice we had to come to the hospital, Leo and Joi Got hurt when Saito's men blew up our home." Mikey said.  
"How's April?" Casey asked. "she's Fine,She only got a few scratches." Mikey said. "Aunt Michiru and karai are with her right now."  
"were on our way."Casey said. "Ok Gotta Go."Michelangelo said hanging up. Casey looked at Donnie who looked like his entire world had just ended.  
"First they try and Kill our Daughter." Donatello said. "Now my Father." Donnie said turning to Casey. "She barely got to know him."  
they got in the truck and drove to the hospital. Casey and Donnie walked through the automatic doors and walked up to the receptionist.  
"Your Here to see the turtle in the Blue Mask?" She asked. "Yes,He's My Brother." Donatello said.  
April walked up to them. "Is it True?" April asked her tear stained face trembling. "Yes It Is,Donnie Lifted a piece of rubble off of him." Casey replied."Where is raph?"  
"He And Michelangelo went to go retrieve my brother from the wreckage." Michiru said. "What are you gonna do?"  
"Why Are you asking me?" Donatello asked her. "Because,when you were younger and Splinter brought you to japan."Michiru explained."My brother said it was in your hands."  
"Didn't you two bury Grandpa next to grandma?" Donatello asked. "Yes,we did." She answered."Then,we bury him with them." Donatello said.  
"How is he?"Donnie asked. "The Doctor just came over and said that leo woke up." Michiru Revealed.  
"Come With Me?" Donnie asked turning to casey. "Of Course." Casey replied. they followed the doctor to Leo's room.  
Donatello didn't know how,but Leo looked younger sitting there in his hospital bed.  
Karai got up from the chair and ran to Donnie and hugged him. "How is he?" Donatello asked.  
"I'm Fine,Where's Father?" Leonardo asked. Donatello looked up at his baby brother and tried to keep a straight face.  
But Leo could sense Don's Distress. "Daddy is Dead,Raphael and Mikey went to the lair and retrieved his body." Donatello Brokenly told his youngest sibling.  
Leo broke down and Karai hurried back to his side. "LIAR!" Leo Yelled. "YOUR LYING GET THE FUCK OUT!"  
Donatello Watched as Leonardo slumped in Karai's arms Sobbing. "I'm Sorry."Donnie Whispered as Casey slowly brought him out of the room.  
"A Piece of his Plastron was broken off his chest plate and a piece of his shell was broken off." The Doctor said.  
"your not freaking out." Donnie said. "Your family and friends needed our help,plus i used to work at TCRI." The Doctor said."Your Donatello,right?"  
"Yes,i am." He said."So that's why your being so calm." Donatello put together.  
"Your Right"she said. "My Name is Dr.Sarita Applebaum." "Thank you for Taking care of my Family,Dr.Applebaum." Donnie said.  
April came up to them with Raph and Mikey trailing behind. "He Didn't take it well?" April asked.  
"no,he didn't." Casey said. "what are you gonna do?" The Twins asked. "Next Week,we'll Take Father Home to Kyoto." Donatello said.  
**********************************************************************

Donnie and His Clan where on a ship on their way to Kyoto,Japan with Master Splinter.  
Raphael,Michelangelo,and Casey lifted the Coffin up carrying it off the Ship.  
leo wearing a Version of Splinter's robe that fit him,walked ahead of them.  
Michiru,Donatello,and April walked arm in arm. Karai and Joi walked behind them.  
Splinter and Michiru's cousins,put Splinter's tombstone in the ground and walked back.  
the family watched as splinter's coffin was lowered into the ground.  
leo walked away and stood in front of the pond where Yoshi and tang once stood.  
the younger turtle fell to his knees and let out at Earth Shattering Yell.  
Karai kneeled down beside her boyfriend and Held him."Part of me knew he was gone." Leo said tearfully.  
"You Wanted to believe he made it out." Karai Answered for him.  
"But when Donnie showed up and looked so heartbroken." Leo Continued. "I Knew Father Was Gone,I Was Closer to him then the others were."  
"Raph does call you Splinter j.r." Karai said smiling at him. "Why did he Tell donnie first though?" Leo said wiping his tears.  
"Because he knew i could handle it." Donatello said looking down at his little brother. "What?"Leo said Getting up."And I Couldn't?"  
"He wanted to spare you." Donatello said."Get Mad all you want,Leo."  
Leonardo looked down. "I Have to make these decisions,I'm The Oldest." Donatello said angrily."YOU NEED TO RESPECT THAT!!"  
casey walked over and turned donatello around. "let's go inside,ok?" Casey said walking Donatello away from everyone else.  
"Your Tired go to sleep."Casey said Sitting on the bed. "Case."Donnie started. "Donnie Bear,Sleep." Casey said pushing donnie down.  
Donatello woke up the next Morning to Casey sitting up looking at him with a smile. "what are you so happy about?" Donatello asked.  
"I Had to have a ring made specifically to fit your finger."Casey said holding a velvet box. "Master Splinter gave me his blessing."  
"His Blessing for what?"Donatello asked. casey took Donnie's hand and held it up.  
"For you to become my husband."Casey said smiling. "really?" Donnie asked.  
"You wanna get married?"Donatello asked. "we can do it at home on the farm." Casey said.  
" I was trying to wait for the right moment but what happened last week made me realize that life is short and so are you."  
Donatello side-eyed at casey. "i mean that lovingly." Casey said. "what do you say?  
"I say Yes." Donatello said pouncing on his fiance. "so we're doing this after we get home?"  
"Yeah,we are." Casey said."I called mom last night,told her to bring Shadow home."  
"tomorrow morning,we'll be married." Donatello said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> casey and don get married

before they got on the boat,leo and donnie went to look at their father's grave one last time.  
leo placed his hand on the gravestone and held back a sob. "good bye,father" donnie whispered.  
he turned to walk away. "I'm sorry,brother." Leo said. Donnie turned and looked at his baby brother.  
leo looked lost an small all at once. "he's not here,i don't know what to do." leo said.  
"he would tell you to look inside yourself and find your truth." donatello said."karai never once left your side."  
leo blushed."that girl loves you." Donatello said. "i love her too,donnie." leo said.  
"more then karlee henson?" Donatello asked. "you promised to never bring her up." leo said.  
"i don't remember that lil bro,sorry." donatello hugged leo." come on,everyone is waiting."  
they got into the car and drove to the docks ready to go home.  
***************************************************************************************  
once they made it back to new york they immediately went to the farmhouse.  
april,raph,and joi decorated the barn. michiru was up in casey and donnie's room helping the turtle get ready.  
"are you sure it's ok for me to wear this?" he asked.  
"i don't have any children of my own,you boys were the closest thing i have." she said.  
"your grandmother told me that my daughter should wear this kimono,my nephew will have to do."  
she helped donnie tie it and then he turned around. it was a white and purple kimono with lace trim.  
"too bad uncle ichigo couldn't walk me down the isle." donnie said.  
"guess you will have to settle for me." donatello heard. "professor?" donnie said as he turned around.  
"yes my boy,i'm sorry to hear about your father." he professor said."i could never replace him."  
"thank you,professor." donnie said hugging the man."this means more than you know."  
"well donatello let's get you out there." the professor said linking arms with the turtle.  
michiru made it from the farmhouse to the barn and let them know it was time.  
the barn doors opened and joi was first down the aisle,then karai followed by her best friend, irma.  
then it was sydney, followed by april. shadow insisted that she be the flower girl.  
when the doors opened again and it was donnie being walked down the aisle by the professor.  
casey could barely hold it together.  
casey thought donatello was the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen dressed in that kimono.  
the pastor turned toward the wedding party.  
"dearly beloved,we are gathered here today to join these two souls in a eternal bond of their love." the pastor began.  
"they were bought together through extraordinary circumstances,and decided to love one another."  
"you may recite your vows." He declared. Casey pulled a letter out of his pants pocket.  
"i met you as a child and it was on that day."casey began."that your brothers,especially you changed my life."  
"you taught me to stand up for myself on that day." donatello grinned at that.  
"but it wasn't until we reunited that night in the park,that i realized that you were teaching me something else."  
"what?" donatello asked. "to love,to trust." casey answered."we have a family,us,our daughter."  
"my father was murdered and you helped get though that." casey continued."you just lost yours and that reminded me that we and what we have is more precious then words can describe."  
donatello closed his eyes and then opened them."i don't have much to say." donnie begin.  
"other then the fact that i'm so grateful for my aunt,my brothers,my friends,your mother."  
"our wonderful daughter and most important you." donnie continued.  
" life has been hard as of late but you make it so much better."  
casey smiled.donnie looked at casey,like really looked at him.  
the messy bun his hair is currently pulled up in, those piercing blue eyes that always seem to say 'your safe and i'm never letting you go." that stupid goofy ass grin that is permanently present on Jones's face.  
suddenly it dawns on donatello that he's gonna spend the rest of his life with this guy.  
"babe,hey you alright?" Casey asked. the goofy grin turns into a concerned look.  
" l love you,casey." donatello said as tears well up."I fucking love you."  
"i love you too,donnie bear." casey said as he finds himself once again with arms full of turtle.  
casey leans in to kiss donatello.  
"well i guess that's it." the pastor says."by the power invested in me and the state of new york,i pronounce you spouses for life." casey slid the ring onto donnie's finger and donnie did the same.  
"so your stuck with me." casey said."no,i'm bonded to you." donatello proclaimed.  
shadow walked up to her fathers. casey picked her up.  
this was theirs fully completely,wholeheartedly.


	5. donnie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's donatello's birthday

when donatello woke up he picked up his phone off the nightstand. it read: April 25,2016 9:33 am.  
the door to the bathroom opened,the steam from the shower filled the room.  
casey came into the bedroom and got on the bed. "happy birthday." He said kissing donatello along his neck.  
'thank you." Donatello said. casey got up and went to the dresser grabbed some clothes.  
casey went back to the bed and pulled donnie out of it. "come on,let's go."casey said pulling donatello out of the room.  
they walked down the stairs and donnie walked into the kitchen while casey went into the living room.  
casey walked into the kitchen and set a box onto the table. " it's from mikey and april." casey said.  
donatello tore the wrapping paper off of the box and then used his box cutter to open it.  
"what is it?" casey asked. "it's some new lab equipment and a glass dish." Donatello said.  
"your old stuff got destroyed when the lair was ambushed." Casey said.  
"i barely remember going down and discovering father like that." donatello said."you have a new text."  
casey picked up his phone."it's from raph,their in town."  
there is a knock at the door. "were here." Mikey says. "uncle mikey!" shadow shrieks.  
"hi"donatello said. "hey big bro,happy birthday." Michelangelo said.  
april came next and hugged her best friend. "happy birthday,don." she said.  
"thank you,i feel so happy to see you all here." donatello said.  
"aunt michiru couldn't make it,she had something important in new york to do." raph said.  
leo came into the house next, karai and her friend irma following behind.  
"anything interesting happening out here?" she asked. "sorry irma,it's pretty boring here in northampton." donatello revealed.  
"happy birthday,bro." leo said.  
"thank you,leo."donnie said smiling."thank you all for being here and celebrating this day with me."  
april walked into the kitchen and set the storage container on the table.  
"baby,call everyone in here." April told her boyfriend. "all right." Mikey said. he went back into the living room.  
"everyone time to sing to the birthday boy."mikey said. everyone went into the kitchen.  
they sung happy birthday to donnie and had some cake.  
despite his father bein gone and all the drama that happened before.  
donnie was grateful,that he was able to celebrate another day on this earth.  
it was not something the turtle ever took for granted.  
he was grateful for his family.he was grateful for the time he got to spend with his father.  
he was happy for the first time in a long time.  
he was truly utterly happy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's been a year since splinter died.  
> donnie and casey get to see the fam's new digs.

casey stopped the truck and looked over at donnie."you can take it off now" casey said smiling.  
"why am i wearing a blindfold anyway?" Donatello asked. "your brother insisted that you wear it," casey revealed.  
michaelangelo came up to the truck and knocked on donnie's window.   
"mikey,what are we doing here?" donnie asked when he rolled down the window.   
"the lair is gone and dad left me all that money." Mikey said. "april and i decided that we didn't want the family apart."  
michaelangelo opened the door and motioned for his older brother to get out.  
casey came around to donnie's side and held his hand. they crossed the street with mikey and turned at the corner.  
when they turned they seen the neighborhood that the rest of the family were living in.  
karai standing in front of a boarding house.  
"i know you and casey are living in northampton,i know you guys have a great life there with shadow and i would never ask you to give that up" michaelangelo said."but there is a room for you,when you come into the city."  
"wait didn't master yoshi use to own that place?" Donnie asked pointing across the street toward the dojo.  
"that's why you picked this boarding house isn't it?" mikey nodded. " aunt michiru said that dad wanted leo to take it over."  
"I remember,he told me about it a long time ago." Donatello told mikey.  
"master yoshi use to live in the apartment above the dojo." leo said coming from across the street.  
"you aren't living in the boarding house?" donnie asked. "the second floor i converted into their dojo." Leo said.  
"my students and i use my dojo." leo said. "you are so much like,father." Donnie said to his younger brother.  
"I Mean,i know raphie calls you splinter jr." Donnie said."but you are just like him."  
"thank you,brother." Leo said hugging don."it warms my heart to hear you say that."  
",hi mikey." a woman said walking by. "hi rochelle,hi jamal." Mikey said.   
"hi sensei." jamal said. "hi mikey." the little boy hugged leo. "you must be donatello." rochelle said.  
"guilty." donnie said. "your family has done so much for this community." She said."the kids love your baby brother."  
"our grandfather use to own the dojo across the street,our father recently passed over a year ago." Donnie told her.  
"his last wish was for leo to run the dojo and he's doing it." casey held donnie's hand.  
" i met your aunt when she came here with mikey." rochelle revealed."actually i reunited with her."  
"my father and your grandfather were bestfriends back then."rochelle mentioned."it would make sense that were connected."  
"that's true."donatello said."i'm just glad their ok and their getting on so well."   
"well if you hadn't been so strong when your father died last year,they wouldn't had made it." rochelle reminded him.  
"their here because of you,their doing well because you allowed them to by being as strong as you were." rochelle said.  
" i had to be the same way two years ago." rochelle said. "what happened?"donatello asked.   
"my father was murdered by a fox demon who went by the name,honzoku." rochelle revealed.  
"he knew my father,your father and grandfather." she revealed. " my father killed master yoshi on his orders." Karai said.  
donatello turned around and looked at karai. "what?"he looked shocked.  
"honzoku murdered her father,yours and ordered the hit on your grandfather." Karai summed up.  
"not to mention that bastard tried to kill my daughter." donatello said.   
"i'm still wanting to kill him for that you know." casey fuming.   
a cab pulled up to the boarding house. michiru got out of the cab with april and raphael.  
"where have you three been?" donatello said. "just came back from japan." Raph said.  
"we can't speak about this out here,nephew." Michiru said. "inside all of you."  
"let's go jamal."rochelle said going up the steps of the house next to the boarding house.  
"it was nice meeting you both." she said. "same" donatello said.  
"let's go find out what shit your family is involved in now." casey said grabbing donnie's hand and going into the boarding house.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang learns the truth.

Donnie looked around at the boarding house and smiled in approval.  
"What do you think?" April asked.  
"It looks great in here." Donnie said.  
"Mikey did all this." April said.  
"He did always have a great eye for this stuff." Donatello mentioned.  
"I know,it's one of the many things I love about him." April said beaming with pride.  
"Are you two coming in here?"raph asked.  
"Aunt mimi,what did you find out?" Mikey asked.  
"Honzoku destroyed the lair and he killed my brother." Mirichu said.  
"The shredder was nothing more than a lapdog."  
"Father and Honzoku were once best friends." Raph said.  
" Then he betrayed him ."  
Casey looked up at raph."how."  
"They were once apprentices of a powerful sorcerer." Raphael explains.  
"Gon shi zhou, he taught father everything he knew." Mirichu explains.  
"Splinter was so much like father,and I see so much of them both in Leonardo."  
"What happened?" Donnie asked."how did honzoku betray father?"  
"He wanted power and wasn't bothered by ethics to achieve said power." Mirichu explained.  
"So what he killed father to keep him from telling anyone?" Leo asked.  
"I remember now,remember when we were acolytes?" Donatello asked.  
"Yeah,the ninja tribunal." Leo answered.  
"Father had already told the tribunal what honzoku had done." Donatello revealed.  
"So what killing us ties up his loose ends?" Leonardo asked.  
"That's why he tried to kill shadow,to intimidate you and silence you." Karai brought up.  
"Wouldn't dad had told him that night?" Miley asked.  
"No,he wouldn't."Donnie answered."but the thing is.he had forgiven honzoku along time ago."  
"He wouldn't let his heart be consumed by hatred for his former friend." Mirichu said.  
At that moment they heard a knock at the door.  
Leo went to answer it.  
A man who looked to be the same age as Donatello was at the door.  
"Who are you?" Leonardo asked him.  
"My name is Yoshi Hamato." The man answered.


	8. Father

"I'm sorry,who are you?"leo asked blinking.  
"He's the spitting image of father." Mirichu said walking up to the man and leo.  
"Sister,don't you recognize me?" Yoshi asked her.  
"Brother?" She said touching his cheek.  
"It's me miri." Yoshi said.  
"Father?"Leo said."this is impossible,we burried you a year ago."  
"Father?" Yoshi asked turning to mirichu.  
"You found us in sewer." Donatello said.  
The room glowed a purple color and a portal appeared in the room.  
The ancient one appeared in the room.  
"Mirichu,kame." He said.  
"Ancient one,how is father back?" Leo asked.  
"The tribunal." He answered.  
"Your family has been through enough,given everything."  
"Splinter San,this is your 2nd chance."  
Yoshi smiled." Thank you,old friend."  
The two men hugged and then the ancient one left.  
Mikey ran to splinter and hugged him.  
"Dad,it's great to have you back."  
"It's great to be back." Yoshi said looking around."it's great to have my family back."  
April walked up to Yoshi and struggled to keep it together.  
"Splinter,we missed you." She said as the tears rolled down her face.  
"I missed you too,sweetheart." He said hugging her.  
April let go and went over to mikey.  
"Splinter." Casey said coming up to him.  
"Hello son in law." He said smiling at casey. Splinter pulled casey in for a hug.  
Donnie smiled at his father and husband.  
Donatello walked up to them beaming.  
"How are you my son?" Yoshi asked.  
"I'm ok,now." Donnie said smiling.  
Raph and leo both walked up.  
"Boys,it's good to see you." Yoshi said.  
They latched on to their father and broke down. Splinter kissed both of the tops of their heads.  
"It's alright my sons,I'm here it's ok." He reassured them.  
"Neither of you have to carry these burdens,give them to me."  
Donatello went and sat on the couch next to his husband.  
"Your father is back."casey said putting his arm around Donnie.  
"I know it's crazy,father is back and he seems to be at peace." Donnie couldn't stop from smiling.  
"Raph had to be so strong and now he's getting able to release and let go."  
mirichu hugged her brother one more time.

Splinter walked into the living room and stood in the middle.   
Leo and Karai sitting on the floor.   
Raph sitting next to them.   
Casey,Donnie,April and michaelangelo non the couch.  
Mirichu standing by her brother's side.  
"It's peace time my children,let us enjoy this." Yoshi said proudly.   
"After everything we deserve this."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new beginning

Joi and April walked down the dirt road.  
Shadow between them.  
"Auntie April,is grandpa coming?"  
The young girl asked.  
"Yes,he is." She assured her.  
"I can see the house." She said excitedly.  
"Well go on,to the house." April goaded.  
Shadow ran to the house,hopping up the stairs .  
"Have they explained to her what happened to splinter?" Joi asked April.  
"Donnie said he felt like shadow didn't need to know about splinter's death."  
Joi nodded in agreement.  
"As her father he has every right to raise her how he sees fit."  
The girls looked up and seen Yoshi sitting in the rocking chair.  
"I didn't know donatello let casey put his rocking chair on the porch." Joi mentioned.  
"Yoshi wanted it out here." April explained Donatello came out onto the porch and waved at the girls.  
"Sorry we're late,bobby just gotten back to the house when we showed up." Joi explained.  
"It's fine,I just remembered he said he was gonna send shadow to see her grandma." Donatello moved out of the way and the girls came into the house.  
"It smells so good in here." Joi said sitting on the couch. "Mikey is making pizza." Casey said coming into the living room.

"The pizzas are done." Mikey said carrying them into the dining room setting them on the table.  
"Did you call leo?" Raph asked.  
"Him and karai are doing fine,raph." Mikey said to his twin." Come eat."  
"You're ok with them not being here,right big bro?" Mikey asked.  
"They have their own thing going on,plus you know leo would never leave that dojo." Donnie said knowingly.  
"Yeah lil bro,is on a different wavelength." Raph said affectionately.  
"I'm glad he's not here,I love him don't get me wrong."donnie said."I'm glad he's made a life for himself."  
"Oh my god." April exclaimed.  
"April,what's wrong?" Mikey asked his girlfriend.  
"Leo and Karai got married." April said smiling.  
"What?"Raph said.  
April showed them the picture on Leo's instagram.  
Leo had on a white tux and Karai had on a pearl white gown.  
She held up her hand showing off her wedding ring.  
The caption read :  
~~JUST MARRIED~~


	10. Chapter 10

Leo paced around the living room.   
He did not expect donatello to call him from April's phone.   
He expected his older brother to be pissed at him. But they were so excited.   
Both Leonardo and Karai would have been excited for their families to be there.   
But it was spur of the moment.   
They left NYC and drove up to buffalo,New York.   
A childhood friend of karai's, Katherine.  
Had let the couple stay with her.   
Father showing back awoken something in leo.   
They were walking in the park and out of the blue leo pulled a velvet blue box out of his hoodie.   
Karai could not hold in her excitement.   
"will-" leo started.   
"Yes,I am forever yours." She shouted.   
Two months later they were getting married in this little run down church outside of buffalo.   
They weren't sure when the honeymoon was gonna take place.   
But they decided they would go back to japan.  
Being there felt right,leo didn't know why.  
Karai told him that whatever he decided she would stand behind him 100%.   
"I'm not crazy right?" Leo asked her."I mean father agreed that we should go."  
"Leo,if your having 2nd thoughts it's ok." Karai reassured him.   
A knock on the door shook leo from his thoughts.   
Karai walked over and opened the door.  
Donnie walked through and casey walked in behind him closing the door.   
"So your married now." Donnie said looking directly at leo.   
"Yeah,with everything that happened I realized that life is short."Leo said.   
"I love running this dojo and when I get back I will be 200% dedicated to running it."  
"You have always been so obedient,but you were also a rebel." Donnie said proudly.   
"We will still be here when you get back,leo." Casey promised. "go have fun."  
"Just promise you will call this time." Donatello said hugging his little brother.  
Leo nodded and donnie let him go.   
Casey hugged him next.   
"Don't be a stranger,lil dude." He said before he let him go.   
"I promise,thank you for being so understanding." Leo said to them.  
"It means more than you will ever know."  
"I will miss you both"Karai said hugging the two men.   
"Gotta get back to the farm so." Donnie said. "Bye,I love you both."  
Donnie and casey walked out the door casey closing it behind him.   
Leo and Karai resumed packing their things.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine's Day

Casey woke up first,his turtle was still fast asleep. Last Valentine's Day was the best he'd done (or so casey likes to think.)  
He woke up at 3am to make their breakfast and was currently warming that up. He then got started on dinner which was going to be his famous lasagna.  
The screen door that led to the back porch opened and joi came in.  
"Where's Donnie?"she asked.  
"He's still asleep."casey answered.  
"Are you seriously cooking naked?"joi asked covering her eyes.  
"You walked into my house and your complaining about the view?" Casey said.  
"Ma has shadow for two days."  
"Arnold,what are you doing?" Donnie asked coming down the stairs in his purple silk robe.  
"Joi,what brings you by?" He said looking at his husband.  
"Raph and I just came in last night,we were with friends." Joi revealed.  
Donnie handed casey his white briefs and casey put them on.  
"So you got into town last night?" Donnie said.  
"Yeah,we had dinner with Anton and owen last night."joi explained.  
"Those two are a riot." Casey said.  
"What's that on your stomach?" Joi asked.  
"Marinara sauce." Casey said scooping onto his finger and sticking it in Donnie's mouth.  
Donnie licked and sucked the sauce from off of casey's finger eliciting a Moan from the older man.  
Casey slid his finger out of donnie's mouth with a pop.  
"Valentine's dinner for my husband." Casey said keeping his eyes on Donnie.  
Joi tried and failed to stop the grin forming on her face.  
"Anton just wanted me to remind you two about the dinner April and mikey are having next week."  
Casey looked at joi,"raph did say leo and Karai are coming back next week."  
Donnie shook himself from his thoughts.  
"I should go,your brother is taking me to brunch at that bed and breakfast across the bridge." Joi said. She waved at the couple and walked back out the door onto the back porch.  
Once they heard the battle shell pull away from the farm house Donnie turned back to Casey and casey almost kissed Donnie until the turtle put his finger to his lips.  
"Don't you have a lasagna to finish?" He asked. Casey picked up the mozzarella showered it onto the lasagna.  
Picked up the pan slid it into the oven and closed it. Cranked the oven to 850 and picked donnie up by his legs carrying him into the living room.  
Laid him on the couch and resumed kissing him.  
"Happy Valentine's Day,babe." Casey said.  
"Happy Valentine's Day,Arnold." Donnie said back.  
Casey picked up the remote and turned on the tv ,the old western film they all watched together was on.  
The couple sat there and watched it while they waited for their dinner.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a reunion

the block that april and mikey lived on was quiet,the only sound heard was a empty beer can being pushed down the street by the wind.  
yoshi looked out the window and saw him. honzoku stood in front of the house. yoshi came out of the house and walked down the steps.  
"old friend,what brings you here." he asked him. "it's good to see you among the living,brother." honzoku said.  
"you killed me." yoshi mentioned." left me to die while your dogs destroyed my home."  
"we're fox demons." honzoku reminded him. "why are you here,shinji?" splinter asked him already growing bored.  
"i don't know who that is." he said turning to face the dojo. "you can't hide from who you are,shinji."splinter said putting his hand on his old friend's shoulder.  
"i wanted your forgiveness and your trust back." shinji said."i miss him so much,yoshi."  
"his nephew lives in the second house." yoshi said pointing to his side of the block.  
the door opened and tyrell came out of the house. "yoshi,it's so windy out here." tyrell said.  
"your the spitting image of edward." shinji said walking up to the younger man.  
"i was wondering when you were going to show up." tyrell said."i've been waiting for you for so long."  
"you know who i am?" shinji said surprised. "you never forget your true love,shinji."tyrell said."that kind of thing transcends decades."  
"i've searched for you,for centuries and here you are." shinji said.  
"you have me yet again,my love."tyrell said as shinji took his hand. april and michaelangelo came out of the house.  
"dad,what's going on?" mikey said."why are you out here?"  
"mikey,your dad did something wonderful." tyrell told his best friend. "what's that?" april asked.  
"he reunited me with my lover." tyrell answered. "because of your father i'm being allowed a second chance at true love."  
"i'm glad for you,dude." mikey said."you deserve it." "the way you spoke of him,i was rooting for you two to reunite and being anew." april said.  
"you knew,we should call donnie and casey." michaelangelo said."this is cause for celebration."  
"your right my son." yoshi said." it is cause for celebration and celebrate we shall."  
"i will make preparations." April said going back into the house. "were you getting ready to go somewhere?" shinji asked.  
"yes,i was." tyrell responded." i could use your help at the grocery store."  
"I would love to." shinji said waving goodbye to splinter as he got in the car.  
"see you later,shinji." yoshi said. he watched them drive off and then went back into the house.


	13. EPILOGUE

when april opened the door, she saw casey holding some lasagna in the dish she sent them.  
"where's donnie?" she asked. "right here." donatello said holding some punch and holding shadow's hand in his other one.  
"sorry, were late." donnie said coming in. "actually bro,your on time." raph said . michaelangelo came from the kitchen.  
"is that casey's lasagna i smell?" he asked. "yeah, please don't eat it up from everybody." casey said handing to mikey.  
"yeah bro, sure." mikey said taking the dish into the kitchen.  
leo,karai,and splinter came into the house. "is everyone here?" splinter asked.  
the rest of the gang followed those three into the kitchen.  
soon everyone sat down and started oassing the dishes around.  
the doorbell rang and mikey got up to answer it.  
mikey came back into the dining room.  
"hi everyone." Ivan said coming into dining room. "Ivan, hold on." anton said running in after him.  
"sorry about that."anton said. "i invited you,anton." donatello said."it's ok."  
"pull up a chair and sit." casey said holding out a plate. ivan took the plate and sat down.  
anton sat on donatello other said and started eating from the plate next to him.  
"thanks for coming." he said to anton. "thanks for inviting us." anton shot back.  
"i'm glad that we are friends." anton said."it means a lot to me."  
"Me too,anton." donatello said.

 

FIn


End file.
